Cinderella
by Aneras713
Summary: A Cinderella story, with an OC as Cinderella. Please excuse the authoress and OC babble at the beginning and end of each chapter. In advanced, sorry about April. I won't do a Cinderella summary because we all know that story.
1. Who's Who

Hi, I'm Aneras, and this is Sarena.

**Hi, I'm Sarena, This is my first story ever.**

This is only a small thing I'm working on because I'm bored, this isn't really the actual Sarena

**That's okay with me, I love fairy tales, My brothers...**

_interrupting_ DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THEM!!

**_baby voice_ sowy :'( _starts bawlling her eyes out_**

_sweatdrops_ Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own anything._ looks at Sarena_...I'd better apologise before her brothers barge in here, bye.

* * *

Sarena (OC) – Cinderella

Leonardo – Prince Charming

Raphael – Prince's Brother # 1

Donatello - Prince's Brother # 2

Michelangelo - Prince's Brother # 3

Splinter – Cinderella's Father

Karai – Evil Aunt

Mitzi (based on the Mitzi from Winx Club) – (Evil) Cousin # 1

April – Cousin # 2, one of Sarena's friends

(Sorry I made April an evil cousin, I ran out of mean (human) girls)

Starlee – Fairy Godmother

Casey - Chief at "Pizzeria Pizzas", one of Sarena's friends

* * *

**_Still teary_ why didn't anything happen?**

Because this is just introducing who plays what, do not review just yet, wait for the next chapter and by the way the TMNT characters are from the 2003 series, bye


	2. Prologue

**Wow, that was quick**

Ya think? Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Yeah, All she owns is ME!!...I think**

Cinderella

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, where humans and aliens lived in harmony, there was a young girl. Her name was Sarena. She lived with her father Splinter. Though they were very happy, Splinter felt that she needed a mother. So he let her aunt move with her two daughters who were just Sarena's age, April, and Mitzi.

One day Splinter had to leave to tend to his severely ill grandfather leaving Sarena alone with her aunt and cousins. Her aunt being extremely jealous of Sarena's kindness, brains, and beauty, decided to tip the scale in favor of her daughters.

Her aunt forced Sarena to sleep in the attic, do all the housework, and wear rags. She left only the finest things for her daughters.

April however, being nicer than her mother or sister, treated Sarena like family, and did her chores herself. Mitzi, on the other hand being as mean as her mother, nicknamed Sarena, "Cinderella".

Despite all this, Sarena didn't complain, she cooked, cleaned, ironed, did errands, did her homework, worked at the family pizza diner, and did everything she was told. She knew in her heart that someday, something good would happen to her, and besides, she had her friends.

Casey, the chief at her family's pizza diner, and April. They both encouraged her that her father would want something better for her, and that someday things would get better. Someday, she would be free.

* * *

**There's still nothing happening?**

What are you talking about? I just gave you a background story.

**I mean when is the excitement going to start?**

Define excitement.

**You know, the magic, the romance, that's the excitement.**

Sorry everyone, she just loves romance.

**And proud of it. Though my brother...**

_interrupting_ don't make me yell again.

**okay sorry.**

_rolls eyes_ Again everyone, I sorry for making April one of the cousins, I ran out of mean girls (not that she's mean or anything).

**At least I'll have some friends... By the way, what's my aunt's name?**

Where were you when I was typing out who's playing what?!

**I was bawling my eyes out remember? now who's my aunt?**

KARAI!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 1

**That was fast**

It's the same day as when I wrote the other two

**Is this a songfic?**

No

**Can it be a songfic?**

No

**Why not?**

Because I don't want it to be a songfic

**Well I want a songfic, and if you don't make it one, I'll tell them.**

You wouldn't dare.

**My brothers' names are….**

ALL RIGHT I'LL MAKE IT A SONGFIC, HAPPY NOW!!

**Yep, Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything.**

Cinderella

Chapter 1

"CINDEREEEEELLA!!" Sarena was awoken so suddenly by a shrill voice that she fell out of bed with a "thump." "Ow, I wish she'd stop waking me up at the crack of dawn, that's all I ask,' said Sarena rubbing her sore back. "Sarena, are you okay," asked April knocking on the door. Being a floor below Sarena she could hear her hitting the floor. "Yeah I'm fine, happens all the time," Sarena said opening the door. "Come on, I'll help you get ready," said April dragging her over to her fold screen.

Half an hour later while April was brushing her hair, Sarena put on the only item that, besides her raggy dress, apron, and shoes, she truly owned. A silver pendent with a star carved in the middle with a different priceless jewel at each point (clockwise from the top: emerald, sapphire, ruby, amethyst, and fire opal), of course she always told her aunt and cousin they were fake, she didn't want them to steal the last thing that truly belonged to her. "Sarena, I swear one of these days, you'll attract the prince himself," said April "and one of these days, you'll attract Casey," said Sarena sarcastically. April blushed, Sarena knew how big a crush she had on the chief at "Pizzeria Pizzas", though she'd never admit it to anyone but Sarena. She was good at keeping secrets. "Besides, we both know It'll be you or Mitzi who attracts the prince," she said "Sarena that's not true, you're prettier than I am, and you're way prettier than Mitzi," said April giggling. Sarena rolled her eyes a little at her cousin, she knew that Sarena was incapable of falling in love.

"You had that dream again, didn't you," asked April. Sarena blushed, she knew she was referring to the dream that she had ever so often since two years ago. "The same handsome prince?" she asked. "Yeah, the same," replied Sarena. She swore sometimes her cousin could read minds. "We have time till your morning chores, why don't you sing that song," said April. "You mean this one?" asked Sarena getting up to the middle of the room. She started to waltz with herself and sing….

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

_Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom more than they seem,_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do,_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

April giggled a little, she loved the song from Sarena's dream, it made her feel like someday Sarena would find her true love.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do,_

_You'll love me at once…._

* * *

_**….the way you did once upon a dream.**_

In the princes' bedchamber the prince was finishing the same song Sarena was miles away. "Leo, this dream girl of yours has got to stop," said Raph thinking his brother was making a fool of himself. "I can't help it Raph," said Leo sitting next to his brother on the bed "I just get the feeling I'm gonna see her soon." "It is possibly logical that Leo's been having dream dates with a mysterious girl for the past two years," said Don. "What's her name Leo?" asked Mikey leaning on his bed. "I don't know, she doesn't even know I'm the prince," said Leo. "That's because she ain't real!" yelled Raph "When are you gonna get that through your head?!"

"Maybe she'll show up at the ball tonight, what does she look like so we can tell you?" asked Mikey. "Let's see, all I remember is that she has black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and is wearing a green dress, and a silver pendent with our favorite colors on it plus green," said Leo recalling his dreams. "Must be her favorite color," said Don writing what Leo said on his notebook. "If that girl shows up tonight I'll give you guys a dollar each," said Raph jokingly. "I'll hold you to that Raph, she'll show up tonight, you'll see," said Leo.**

* * *

**

Happy now? It has romance.

**Good enough for now I guess**

Karai and Mitzi will most likely come up in the next chapter.

**Please review. And please don't blame her, we all know she's not very good.**

WHAT!!...yeah she's right I stink. BUT I CAN STILL TRY!!

**_inches away_...scaaaaaaaaryyyyyyy**

* * *


	4. Chapter 2

**Is there gonna be more romance in this one?**

No, not until either chapters 3 or 4, Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Is this a song fic?**

I gave a song last time, I'll give you one later!

Cinderella

Chapter 2

"SARENATY!, HURRY UP WITH THE LAUNDRY!!" yelled a voice from upstairs. "Yes aunt Karai!" Sarena called back. She and April were finishing the laundry, when there was a knock at the door. "SARENATY!, GET THE DOOR!!" Karai yelled from upstairs. "Yes aunt Karai!" she called back running up the stair. When she opened the door, her friend and co worker Casey was there.

"Morning Sarena, morning April, what's up?" he asked. April blushed when her name was mentioned. "Nothing much, just the usual chores my aunt Karai gives me," said Sarena giggling slightly at her cousin's reaction. "You mean Cruella De Vil," said Casey walking to the middle of the foyer and starting to brake dance and sing.

_Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, _

_if she doesn't scare you no evil thing will._

_To see her is to take a sudden chill,_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil._

_The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare,_

_All innocent children, had better be ware._

_She's like a spider waiting, for the kill,_

_Look out for, Cruella De Vil._

"Come on Casey, she's not that bad," said Sarena optimistically. "How can you say that? The first month after your father left she locked you in the attic," said April. "Casey, why are you here anyway?" asked Sarena changing the subject. "Well, as you know, my cousin Sid is the official palace messenger, and it has been proclaimed that every eligible girl in the kingdom is to attend the prince's birthday ball tonight," said Casey taking an envelope out of his pocket. "I have your invitation right here," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Jones," said a voice snatching the envolope out of Casey's hand. Sarena looked up, it was aunt Karai. "Mother, can we go?" said Mitzi behind her. "Of course dear, you and your sister both," said Karai. April glared slightly at her dark haired mother and sister.

"What about Sarena?" April asked. Karai flashed her green eyes at her daughter for a second and replied "If Sarenaty can find a suitable dress, she may accompany us." She walked back upstairs with Mitzi following. "That means no," said Mitzi when her mom was out of earshot swishing her long hair as she left. When they had left Casey finished his song.

_At first you think Cruella is a devil, but after time has worn away the shock,_

_You come to realise, you've seen her kind of eyes, watching you from underneath a rock._

_This vampire bat, this inhuman beast,_

_she ought to be locked up, and never released._

_The world was such a wholesome place until,_

_Cruella, Cruella De_ _Vil._

"Mitzi's right about one thing, I'll never get a dress in time for the ball," said Sarena. "Well, maybe..." April started. "CINDEREEEEEEELLA!!" yelled Mitzi from upstairs. "Coming!" Sarena called back rushing upstairs. "I'd better go too, those pizzas aren't gonna cook themselves," said Casey walking out and humming his song.'There must be something I can do to help Sarena,' thought April. 'I know! maybe Starlee can help,' she thought picking up her cell.

* * *

A few miles away Starlee answered her phone. "Hello?" she asked _"Starlee, this is April,"_said April through the phone. "Hey April," said Starlee. _"Look Star, I'm calling on a favor you owe me,"_said April. "What do you need," asked Starlee.

* * *

**I thought you said you weren't gonna do a song.**

I wasn't, but you kept bugging me so much, I put it in just to shut you up...and to keep your brothers from attacking me.

**Yeah, Aren't they just the best?!**

_rolls eyes _Delightful, especially the possessive one.

**All my brothers are possessive of me because they love me and don't want me to be hurt**

I mean the eldest one, he's got the possessive factor of a boyfriend

**Oh, you mean...**

DON'T YOU DARE!!

**_starts bawling her eyes out_**

_Starts running at the distant sound of a door breaking _SORRYYYYYYY!!


	5. Chapter 3

**Romance this time??**

If you're good

**Did you learn nothing from my brothers?**

Oh I learned something, I learned something goood. _muttering and nursing wounded shoulder _never fight katana with shoulder bag

**What?**

_quickly _nothing!

**_giggling _Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything. Now on to business...is this a songfic?**

_groans and smacks self in the face, muttering _this is what I get for babysitting, and it's sooooo not worth 10 bucks an hour.

**What?**

_quickly _nothing!

* * *

Cinderella

Chapter 3

"I'm telling you Raph, she's gonna show up tonight," said Leo. The four brothers were waiting in their room for the ball to start and Raph was still denying Leo's dream girl's existent. "Fine, I'll shut up, but when she DOESN'T show, you all owe ME, a dollar," said Raph. "Fine, if you'll just shut up, Leo's really set on meeting this girl," said Don annoyed. He and Mikey hated it when their older brothers fought. At this moment Don's phone rang. "I'll get it!" he said answering it "Hello? Oh hi, Yeah, okay, bye." He hung up. "Who was that Don?" asked Mikey "A friend," he said.

* * *

"Sarenaty, we'll be gone for a few hours, and I expect you to be asleep by the time we return," said Karai attempting to drag April to the door. "I'm so sorry Sarena, but if it's any consolation, there's a surprise for you in the garden," whispered April. "Come on we're gonna be late, I don't see why you care for Cinderella anyway," said Mitzi already in the limo they had rented. "Goodnight aunt Karai, I hope you and your daughters enjoy yourselves," said Sarena sweetly trying to hold back her true emotions. "Thank you, goodnight," said Karai closing the door.

As soon as she heard the limo drive away, Sarena burst into tears and ran out to the garden. She lay her head on the bench in the gazebo and let out 14 months' worth of tears. While she was crying she didn't notice someone come up to her. "Poor thing, no wonder I was asked to help you," a voice behind her said. Sarena turned around and saw April's friend Starlee. The blue skinned elf eared girl knelled down beside Sarena and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry Sarena, I'm here to help you get to the ball," she said smiling gently. "The ball?" Sarena asked "But I can't go, aunt Karai said..." she started. "Forget about what Karai said, this night is about you," said Starlee.

Starlee twirled a lock of her long black hair and pulled out a small device. "This device can create anything you think of, so lets see," she said using the device to measure Sarena. "Your size, the shade of your eyes, perfect," she said pushing the button. In seconds a beautiful green dress appeared on Sarena, her hair was released from it's ponytail and curled slightly at the ends. To finish it off a small silver tiara with an emerald in the middle and a pair of green glass slippers. "Starlee, this is beautiful," said Sarena amazed. She hadn't worn a dress this beautiful since before her father left.

"There's one catch," said Starlee. Sarena looked at her worried, she should've known, all thing come with a catch. "At the last stroke of midnight your outfit will return to normal, so you have to be home by then," Starlee said. 'Midnight? Why is it always midnight?' Sarena thought. "Thank you Starlee, I won't forget," Sarena said. She ran inside to call Casey for a ride, when she came out, Starlee was gone.

* * *

"_Are you sure this is gonna work Starlee?" _asked a voice on Starlee's phone. "April's positive, so I am too," said Starlee as she headed home (dances just weren't her thing). _"I trust you, and April too, so I'll take your word for it," _said the voice "Just make sure he sees her, oh and Donnie, tell your brother I said happy birthday," she said hanging up. "Phase 1, complete."

* * *

Before you say anything Sarena, I'll put in the romance in chapter 4...along with a song, okay?

**_cheerfully _Okay...is your shoulder okay?**

_rubbing said body part _It'll heal.

**Good, by the way, what's going on with April, Starlee, and Donnie?**

Well, if I told YOU, then I'd spoil it for everyone else.

**Oookaay..._muttering _matchmaker anyone?**

What?

**_quickly _Nothing!**


	6. Chapter 4

I think you'll be happy about this one Sarena, It has both romance and a song

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!**

_sweatdrops _she means well, but she gets her personality from growing up with brothers all her life

**Your point?**

nothing, I'm just saying

**Whatever, Disclaimer: She owns nothing**

Cinderella

Chapter 4

"So remember, we have to leave before midnight," said Sarena getting out of Casey's car. "Got it, before midnight, I'll remember it," said Casey walking alongside her to the castle. "Thanks for agreeing to be my escort Case," she said nervously "I hope aunt Karai and Mitzi don't notice me." "Girl, I couldn't recognize you at first, there's no way they'll know it's you," Casey said encouragingly. "Casey, over here," a voice whispered. It was Casey's cousin Sid in the doorway of the servants' passage. "Thanks for letting us go in this way Sid," Sarena said. "No prob Sarena, I owed Casey anyway," Sid said leading them to the ballroom. "Here we are, sure you don't wanna turn back?" asked Casey seeing her nervousness. "No, I came here to dance, and that's what I'll do, I've come too far to turn around now," she said fighting down her fear. With that she and Casey thanked Sid and slipped unnoticed into the ballroom.

Or, so they thought.

* * *

"Black hair, green dress, and sliver pentagram-like pendent, that's her all right," said Don peering out his mini binoculars. "Hey Leo, I think I found her," he said pointing her out to his oldest brother. Leo looked down and saw Sarena as Casey went to find April. "That's her, Raph look," Leo said. "What?" asked Raph annoyed. He looked down and did a double take. He couldn't believe it, Leo's dream girl was real? "Hey Raph," whispered Mikey "She's here, told ya, looks like you owe us a dollar."

* * *

Sarena waited patiently near the wall waiting for Casey to come back, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 'This is it,' she thought 'I'm done for.' She turned around slowly and saw that it wasn't her aunt as she had expected. As much of a relief that was, It wasn't Casey or April ether. It was a young man, about her age, that she had never met before, though he did look oddly familiar. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' Leo said politely. "It's okay, It's just that you look somewhat familiar," said Sarena 'Please let him be the one.' "So do you, like we've met before.." Leo started. "Once upon a dream," they said at the same time. "Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand. "Sure," Sarena said blushing. She took his hand and they started to dance as Leo started sing to imaginary music.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,_

_I know you, The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

"Don, commence the finale of stage two," April whispered behind the curtain. Don nodded and whispered to the music conductor to play the song they had rehearsed as the spotlight shown on Sarena and Leo.

_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom more than they seem,_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do, _

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

"Mother, who's that girl with the prince?" asked Mitzi as the dance ended. "I don't know sweety, but I'm going to find out," said Karai coldly.

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this, but Leo's dream girl's kind of cute," said Raph now accepting the fact that the girl was real. "Totally cute, I wonder if she has sisters," said Mikey. "She doesn't, I know her cousin, she's an only child," said Don. "Oh, too bad, how come Leo gets the cute ones?" asked Mikey. Raph answer by smacking him upside the head. "Phase two, complete," whispered Don.

* * *

"How much time does she have left April?" asked Casey as they watched Leo introduce Sarena to his brothers, who apparently, took to her immediately. "Almost an hour, too bad the ball didn't start sooner," she said watching Leo take Sarena to the garden. "Ain't that the truth? wanna dance?" he asked. "Okay, but keep an eye on the time and Sarena," she said blushing. The next song came on, while it was romantic, they were thankfully able to remember to check on both Sarena though the window and the clock.

* * *

"Okay so, You are from this kingdom, right?" asked Leo. "Yep, lived here all my life," said Sarena as they walked through the garden. "Good, then at least I have the option of seeing you again," said Leo relived. He turned to look at Sarena. "How could I not,see your beautiful face again?" Leo asked. Sarena blushed again "You're so cute when you blush," he said. One second they were looking into each others eyes, and the next, they kissed. When they pulled away, Sarena accidentally glanced at the clock and saw it was one minute to midnight. "I'm sorry, I, I have to go," she said quickly pushing Leo away gently and running inside.

* * *

"Casey!" said April suddenly. Casey looked and saw midnight was only 30 seconds away. "Got it, see ya later," he said quickly running off the dance floor to find Sarena. When he found her, she was running back up the garden stairs to the castle. "Come on, Rena," he whispered. Suddenly Sarena tripped and one of her glass slippers fell off and landed on the step. Having no time to pick it up, she and Casey ran through the servants' passage. By the time Leo had picked up the slipper and reached the top of the stairs, the clock stroke midnight, and the servants' door was already closed.

* * *

"That was too close," said Sarena as her dress faded to her rags and her hair went back to its ponytail. "Don't tell me you didn't have fun?" asked Casey. "I had fun alright," said Sarena blushing. She touched her lips softly and thought 'a loooot of fun.' As Casey drove away after dropping her off she quickly ran upstairs to change into her nightgown and put her hair into pigtails. After finishing this she noticed that one of the glass slippers was still on her foot. When she removed it there was a note inside that said "a gift, from Starlee." "Thanks Starlee," she said placing the slipper in her drawer "Thanks for everything." With that, she slipped into bed dreamt of what had happened that night.

* * *

When she and her daughters got home, Karai checked on Sarena to make sure she was asleep. When she saw she was, she couldn't help but wonder 'Could Sarenaty have been the girl at the ball?'

* * *

_worried _Sarena, are you okay?

**_sparkley eyes, whispers _hello hot ninja turtle**

_sweatdrops _Well, I for one am happy about this chapter I got some LeoxSarena and some CaseyxApril

**It was soo romantic, they kissed _faints_**

_sweatdrops _I'd better get her out of here before her brothers show up. By the way, let me know if you want it to end with a normal Cinderella ending, or a tragic ending (like some one dies and they get reincarnated in another dimension) with an epilogue. Either way, It'll probably end up as an alternate ending, but let me know. I'll give you till, oh...say...2 weeks from now. I'll type out what I'm gonna put for the next chapter, but wait till you've decided the ending to finish and post it. _drags Sarena away till she wakes up_.

* * *


	7. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long

**You had school prep, What did you expect?**

Anyway, Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Not that many people voted, sooooooooooooooooooooooo we went with the traditional ending, enjoy!**

_muttering _Who's we?

Cinderella

Chapter 5

"CINDEREEEEELLA!" shrieked Mitzi from bellow. Sarena was pulled roughly from her dream and fell to the floor with a yelp. Typical day, nothing special, but when she reached for her pendent while April brushed her hair, it wasn't there. "April, my pendent, it's gone!" said Sarena alarmed. "But who would steal it?" asked April "The ones in the kingdom who know its true value are you, me, and Casey." "You don't think aunt Karai found out, about the ball?" asked Sarena. "If she thinks that, she may only be suspicious," said April.

* * *

Later Sarena was in the foyer scrubbing the floor tiles and humming the song from last night when someone knocked at the door. It was Casey. "Rena, You'll never guess what Sid just told me," said Casey. "What?" asked Sarena. "Casey looked around briefly to make sure no one was listening in before speaking. "It has been proclaimed that whichever girl fits both the slipper you dropped and your description will become the eldest prince's bride," he said. "The prince? I danced with the prince?" Sarena asked. "Yep, you've been dream dating with royalty," said Casey.

* * *

Karai couldn't believe her ears. Not only had Sarenaty been humming the same song the girl at the ball danced with the prince to, but her own friend had confirmed it. Her niece had danced with the prince last night, she had been right. She would not let this happen, her daughter would become the prince's bride, not this, this, servant girl! April would never go for it, she was Sarenaty's best friend, but Mitzi would do it. She hated Sarenaty, and would do anything to break Sarenaty's heart. At that moment, her cell phone vibrated. "Hello?" she asked answering it. "Hello Karai," said the voice on the phone. Karai gasped, it was Splinter.

* * *

As Casey left Karai came down the stairs. "Sarenaty, your father just called," she said. "Is he alright?" asked Sarena worried. "Your father is fine, but I'm sorry to say your great grandfather has passed away," said Karai. Sarena was shocked, she knew how bad her great grandfather was, but she thought he would eventually recover. "Your father has requested that you fly at once to the funeral," said Karai. "But all planes have been delayed til this afternoon," said April walking out of the kitchen. She had heard the whole thing and knew her mother was up to no good. "Well then, Sarenaty, continue with your chores, Mitzi will pack your things," said Karai. "She will?" asked April. "I will?" asked Mitzi from the stairs. "I'll explain later, now both of you get to work," said Karai.

As both of them left April confronted her mother. "I know what your up to, and I won't let you get away with this," she said. "I think I will, you see this?" Karai asked dangling something over April's head. It was Sarena's pendent.

* * *

**BUMP BUMP BUMMMMMM!!**

_sweatdrops_...ooooookaaay, on with the story

* * *

"Hey, that's Rena's!" April exclaimed. "Wrong, It's Mitzi's now, and unless you want me to destroy Sarenaty's precious worthless piece of junk, you'll play along, even if you don't, no on will believe you," said Karai. "The evidence will be too great, the slipper will fit (Mitzi and Sarena had the same shoe size), Mitzi's hair will be cut to Sarenaty's length, and on top of it all, she'll wear the pendent, Mitzi will become the prince's bride, and there's nothing you, or Sarenaty can do about it," she said going up the stairs. 'Maybe not alone,' April thought.

* * *

Sarena had, of course, heard the whole thing, and ran to the garden to cry. If only she could talk to the prince through a **day** dream. She'd tell him 'That's not me, She's not your true love,' but she knew it was hopeless and returned to her chores.

* * *

'That's not me, She's not your true love,' Leo could have sworn he heard the girl from the dance, but the only other ones in the car were his brothers. Don noticed his brother's uneasiness and was about to ask what was wrong, when his phone rang. "Hello?" Don asked answering his phone. _"Don, April just called, her sister Mitzi is posing as Sarena, and then her mother Karai is going to send Sarena away,"_said Starlee quickly over the phone. "So then what do we do?" asked Don. _"We've gotta convince Leo that Mitzi isn't the girl from the ball, and if we can get Sarena's pendent back to her, Sarena can sing that song and confirm it's her," _she said. "And what about the slipper?"he whispered so his brothers wouldn't overhear. _"Sarena has the other one, it's in her pocket, but if Sarena and April reveal her, Karai will destroy Sarena's pendent,"_said Starlee. "Okay, we'll do what we can, later," said Don hanging up. His brothers stared at him, confused. "Something I have to do later," Don explained. "What's our next stop?" he asked. "The Splinterson's house," said Raph looking at the list. Don's eyes widened, that was Sarena's house.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to pretend I'm that dumb servant girl," Mitzi complained. Like Karai had promised, her hair was the same length as Sarena's and she was wearing the pendent. "Because, you want to become the prince's bride, right?" Karai asked. "Yeah," said Mitzi. "Then you'll have to deal with it, and besides, soon you'll never have to deal with Sarenaty again,"said Karai as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Sarena was walking around back to finish her chores, when she bumped into someone on their way to the door and fell to the ground. "Sorry," she said. "No it's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going," said a voice as a hand came down to help her up. When she reached for it she saw it was the prince's. Leo stared at her for a second, recognizing her face. "Sarenaty, what are you doing!?" came her aunts voice from the door. "I am so sorry, your highness," she apologized bringing Sarena to her feet. "No, it's alright it's my fault," said Leo. "Sarenaty, go back to your chores," ordered Karai. "Yes aunt Karai," Sarena muttered. As her aunt went to greet Leo's brothers, Sarena hummed the first two lines of the song low enough for only Leo to hear it before running to garden.

* * *

"This is my daughter Mitzi, I believe she matches your desription of the girl," said Karai. Don slipped the slipper on to Mitzi's foot, it was a perfect fit. "Well I guess that settles it," said Karai. Leo was still unsure, the servant girl, that Sarenaty, knew the song, and had the same face as the girl from the ball. "I can prove who's the girl from the ball," said April coming down the stairs with Casey.

_You were dancing with a very pretty girl,_

**_pretty girl,_**

_then at midnight she ran off in such a whirl,_

**_such a whirl,_**

Mitzi played with Sarena's pendent, and knew this time her sister was finally on her side, Or so she thought.

_Well her name __was Sarenaty, she's the servant girl you met,_

**_she the one you want to marry,_**

_**Don't forget, Don't forget**_

**_Cause at the ball, at the ball, at the ball,_**

**_at the ball,_**

**_Sarenaty was the maiden at the ball._**

"And here's the worst part," said Starlee coming out of the kitchen.

_Sarenaty can't even try her best to take a stand,_

_**Take a stand,**_

_Cause mother's __having her banished from the land,_

_She'll put Rena on a plane that gonna send her far away,_

_So it's up to all of us to save the day,_

**_Save the day,_**

**_Cause at the ball, at the ball, at the ball,_**

**_what a ball,_**

_Sarenaty, won you heart,_

_now mother's keeping you apart,_

**_and she'll soon be gone forever, unless you can recall,_**

**_That Sarenaty was the maiden at the ball,_**

**_At the ball!_**

"So your saying, this girl's an impostor?" asked Raph confused. "Even if I am so what," Mitzi burst out. "What's so special about that servant girl anyway?" she asked angry.

_I know you, __I walked with you once upon a dream,_

Every one looked at the door, and there was Sarena, singing the song from the dance,

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,_

April took the pendent from Mitzi and placed around Sarena's neck.

_And I know it's true, __that visions are seldom more then they seem,_

Leo placed her foot in the slipper as Sarena took out the other one and slipped it on the other foot.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do,_

Leo took her hair out of it's ponytail.

_You'll love me at once the way you did once,_

Starlee used her device to turn Sarena's clothes back into her ball gown.

**_Upon a, Dream_**

They kissed

At that moment the door opened, it was Splinter and Sarena great grandfather, The Ancient One, alive and well. As they saw Splinter's only daughter kissing the prince, The Ancient One turned to Splinter and asked "Did we miss something?" scratching his head.

* * *

A week later, Sarena and Leo were married. All of Sarena's friends and family (except Mitzi and Karai, who were in jail) came to see their little servant girl become a princess. As Sarena and Leo kissed to seal their marriage, both Sarena's heart, and her pendent, shinned brighter than ever. April and Casey had been right all along. Thing had gotten better after all.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after?**

Well...

**You know something, TALK!!**

I promised an Alternate Ending, so technically it's not the end of the story yet.

**Okay, get started on it right away!!**

But I have to go to a sleepaway camp for 19 days and I won't be back until the ninth.

**_Starts bawling her eyes out _WWAAA...!!**

_covers her mouth _If you scream again, I will NOT finish the story when I get back, GOT IT!! _uncovers her mouth_

**_scared quiet voice _got it**

good, now tell your brothers you'll have to stay at April's place while I'm gone and...

**I think you just blew your own secret**

oops


	8. Alternate Ending

**Hey, Aneras sent this from camp, It's basically the same as the last chapter, but with a different ending.**

**I haven't read it yet so I'll read it with you.**

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing, Since we've all read this before just scroll down to the next time I start talking**

**P.S. I deleted the talking in the middle.**

Cinderella

Alternate Ending

"CINDEREEEEELLA!" shrieked Mitzi from bellow. Sarena was pulled roughly from her dream and fell to the floor with a yelp. Typical day, nothing special, but when she reached for her pendent while April brushed her hair, it wasn't there. "April, my pendent, it's gone!" said Sarena alarmed. "But who would steal it?" asked April "The ones in the kingdom who know its true value are you, me, and Casey." "You don't think aunt Karai found out, about the ball?" asked Sarena. "If she thinks that, she may only be suspicious," said April.

* * *

Later Sarena was in the foyer scrubbing the floor tiles and humming the song from last night when someone knocked at the door. It was Casey. "Rena, You'll never guess what Sid just told me," said Casey. "What?" asked Sarena. "Casey looked around briefly to make sure no one was listening in before speaking. "It has been proclaimed that whichever girl fits both the slipper you dropped and your description will become the eldest prince's bride," he said. "The prince? I danced with the prince?" Sarena asked. "Yep, you've been dream dating with royalty," said Casey.

* * *

Karai couldn't believe her ears. Not only had Sarenaty been humming the same song the girl at the ball danced with the prince to, but her own friend had confirmed it. Her niece had danced with the prince last night, she had been right. She would not let this happen, her daughter would become the prince's bride, not this, this, servant girl! April would never go for it, she was Sarenaty's best friend, but Mitzi would do it. She hated Sarenaty, and would do anything to break Sarenaty's heart. At that moment, her cell phone vibrated. "Hello?" she asked answering it. "Hello Karai," said the voice on the phone. Karai gasped, it was Splinter.

* * *

As Casey left Karai came down the stairs. "Sarenaty, your father just called," she said. "Is he alright?" asked Sarena worried. "Your father is fine, but I'm sorry to say your great grandfather has passed away," said Karai. Sarena was shocked, she knew how bad her great grandfather was, but she thought he would eventually recover. "Your father has requested that you fly at once to the funeral," said Karai. "But all planes have been delayed til this afternoon," said April walking out of the kitchen. She had heard the whole thing and knew her mother was up to no good. "Well then, Sarenaty, continue with your chores, Mitzi will pack your things," said Karai. "She will?" asked April. "I will?" asked Mitzi from the stairs. "I'll explain later, now both of you get to work," said Karai.

As both of them left April confronted her mother. "I know what your up to, and I won't let you get away with this," she said. "I think I will, you see this?" Karai asked dangling something over April's head. It was Sarena's pendent. "Hey, that's Rena's!" April exclaimed. "Wrong, It's Mitzi's now, and unless you want me to destroy Sarenaty's precious worthless piece of junk, you'll play along, even if you don't, no on will believe you," said Karai. "The evidence will be too great, the slipper will fit (Mitzi and Sarena had the same shoe size), Mitzi's hair will be cut to Sarenaty's length, and on top of it all, she'll wear the pendent, Mitzi will become the prince's bride, and there's nothing you, or Sarenaty can do about it," she said going up the stairs. 'Maybe not alone,' April thought.

* * *

Sarena had, of course, heard the whole thing, and ran to the garden to cry. If only she could talk to the prince through a **day** dream. She'd tell him 'That's not me, She's not your true love,' but she knew it was hopeless and returned to her chores.

* * *

'That's not me, She's not your true love,' Leo could have sworn he heard the girl from the dance, but the only other ones in the car were his brothers. Don noticed his brother's uneasiness and was about to ask what was wrong, when his phone rang. "Hello?" Don asked answering his phone. _"Don, April just called, her sister Mitzi is posing as Sarena, and then her mother Karai is going to send Sarena away,"_said Starlee quickly over the phone. "So then what do we do?" asked Don. _"We've gotta convince Leo that Mitzi isn't the girl from the ball, and if we can get Sarena's pendent back to her, Sarena can sing that song and confirm it's her," _she said. "And what about the slipper?"he whispered so his brothers wouldn't overhear. _"Sarena has the other one, it's in her pocket, but if Sarena and April reveal her, Karai will destroy Sarena's pendent,"_said Starlee. "Okay, we'll do what we can, later," said Don hanging up. His brothers stared at him, confused. "Something I have to do later," Don explained. "What's our next stop?" he asked. "The Splinterson's house," said Raph looking at the list. Don's eyes widened, that was Sarena's house.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to pretend I'm that dumb servant girl," Mitzi complained. Like Karai had promised, her hair was the same length as Sarena's and she was wearing the pendent. "Because, you want to become the prince's bride, right?" Karai asked. "Yeah," said Mitzi. "Then you'll have to deal with it, and besides, soon you'll never have to deal with Sarenaty again,"said Karai as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Sarena was walking around back to finish her chores, when she bumped into someone on their way to the door and fell to the ground. "Sorry," she said. "No it's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going," said a voice as a hand came down to help her up. When she reached for it she saw it was the prince's. Leo stared at her for a second, recognizing her face. "Sarenaty, what are you doing!?" came her aunts voice from the door. "I am so sorry, your highness," she apologized bringing Sarena to her feet. "No, it's alright it's my fault," said Leo. "Sarenaty, go back to your chores," ordered Karai. "Yes aunt Karai," Sarena muttered. As her aunt went to greet Leo's brothers, Sarena hummed the first two lines of the song low enough for only Leo to hear it before running to garden.

* * *

"This is my daughter Mitzi, I believe she matches your desription of the girl," said Karai. Don slipped the slipper on to Mitzi's foot, it was a perfect fit. "Well I guess that settles it," said Karai. Leo was still unsure, the servant girl, that Sarenaty, knew the song, and had the same face as the girl from the ball. "I can prove who's the girl from the ball," said April coming down the stairs with Casey.

_You were dancing with a very pretty girl,_

**_pretty girl,_**

_then at midnight she ran off in such a whirl,_

**_such a whirl,_**

Mitzi played with Sarena's pendent, and knew this time her sister was finally on her side, Or so she thought.

_Well her name __was Sarenaty, she's the servant girl you met,_

**_she the one you want to marry,_**

_**Don't forget, Don't forget**_

**_Cause at the ball, at the ball, at the ball,_**

**_at the ball,_**

**_Sarenaty was the maiden at the ball._**

"And here's the worst part," said Starlee coming out of the kitchen.

_Sarenaty can't even try her best to take a stand,_

_**Take a stand,**_

_Cause mother's __having her banished from the land,_

_She'll put Rena on a plane that gonna send her far away,_

_So it's up to all of us to save the day,_

**_Save the day,_**

**_Cause at the ball, at the ball, at the ball,_**

**_what a ball,_**

_Sarenaty, won you heart,_

_now mother's keeping you apart,_

**_and she'll soon be gone forever, unless you can recall,_**

**_That Sarenaty was the maiden at the ball,_**

**_At the ball!_**

"So your saying, this girl's an impostor?" asked Raph confused. "Even if I am so what," Mitzi burst out. "What's so special about that servant girl anyway?" she asked angry.

_I know you, __I walked with you once upon a dream,_

Every one looked at the door, and there was Sarena, singing the song from the dance,

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,_

April took the pendent from Mitzi and placed around Sarena's neck.

_And I know it's true, __that visions are seldom more then they seem,_

Leo placed her foot in the slipper as Sarena took out the other one and slipped it on the other foot.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do,_

Leo took her hair out of it's ponytail.

_You'll love me at once the way you did once,_

Starlee used her device to turn Sarena's clothes back into her ball gown.

**_Upon a, Dream_**

They kissed

At that moment the door opened, it was Splinter and Sarena great grandfather, The Ancient One, alive and well. As they saw Splinter's only daughter kissing the prince, The Ancient One turned to Splinter and asked "Did we miss something?" scratching his head.

* * *

**Okay, lets see what Aneras wrote, It looks kind of short.**Karai looked at Sarena with disgust, then turned to April "You traitor!" yelled Karai pulling sword from a nearby statue. She charged towards April. It all happened so fast no one saw what happened, but the next thing they knew Sarena was on the ground in front of April, dead. She had taken the blow for her cousin. Leo gathered Sarena in his arms and cryd for his lost love. Everyone else (except Karai and Mitzi who Mikey and Raph had tied to the staircase) started crying too, their little servant girl had gotten her dream come true, and then lost it in one blow.

* * *

**...SHE KILLED ME?!**

**Just wait until she gets home, I'm gonna KILL HER!!**

?: didn't she say the alternate ending would have an epilogue that took place in another dimension?

**_calms down _Oh ya, Thanks Bro _kiss_**

**By the way, if you can guess who my brothers are, you get a cookie. Go ahead, guess, Aneras's little goof up last chapter probably gave you a good enough hint.**


	9. Alternate Ending Epilouge

Hi everybody, man it's great to be back!

**Enough about that, just start working on the epilogue!**

what are you...oh, right, that, sorry.

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing.**

And congratulations to Second daughter of Eve, for correctly guessing that Sarena's brothers are...Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey.

**Aren't they just the best?**

Terrific _rubs shoulder_

Cinderella

Alternate Ending Epilogue

_But I'm not not, not that girl, and It's not not, no it's not my world!_

Far away from Dimension 1st Earth, on Dimension **3rd **Earth, a crowd gathered around a stage in Central Park for a concert. The crowd cheered as the band ended their song. On stage were four girls all the same age. They wore belly shirts with V necks and kimono sleeves. Around their hips were long blowing skirt, and on their feet were small pumps. They all had black hair and pale skin, but each one of them wore different colors. The pianist wore purple with white ends, The drummer had orange with white ends. The guitarist had red with white ends, and the singer wore green with blue ends. They all had a streak their favorite color on the left side of their hair, and in addition the singer had a blue streak on the right side and a belt with a design on it's round buckle. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds in the light.

"Thank you so much for coming to see us tonight, before we go, the Kame Girls and I have one last song to sing," she yelled into her microphone motioning to the girls behind her. "This one's for my boys, and I sure hope their watching!" she yelled.

**_Yeah, our, family, what,_**

_You and me we'll always be tight,_

_Family every single day and night._

_Even when you start acting like a fool,_

_You know I'm loving every single thing you do._

_I know that I can always be myself,_

_Around you more than anybody else._

_And everyday as I'm heading out to school,_

_You know there's no one I love as much as you._

_**Family, a family, our family**_

_They'll make you scream, they make you wanna sing_

_**It's a family thing, a family,our our family**, our family_

_They'll push your buttons, and wanna make you wanna hug'em_

_**Family, a family, our our family**_

As the song ended the stage filled with smoke and when it cleared, the girls disappeared.

* * *

Across the street from Central Park the girls reappeared and started to glow as they turned around in a circle. Their skirts, belly shirts, and pumps disappeared and were replaced with jeans, tee shirts, and sneakers. Their streaks vanished except for the singer's green one which turned into a hair ribbon and tied her hair in a ponytail. Finally her belt buckle traveled up her body to become a pendent hanging from her neck.

The girls said goodbye to each other and the singer untied her hair ribbon and tied it around her eyes where it had eye holes to create a mask. She climbed up the nearest fire escape to the the roof, where four mutant turtles were waiting for her. As they embraced her she looked up into the eldest turtle's eyes and they kissed in the light of the full moon. A moon beam fell on to the girl's pendent making it shine. It was a pentagram with a different gem on each point.

"Seriously, How come **he** always gets the cute ones?"

_smack_

"OW!"

"Can it Mikey!"

* * *

**And now they lived happily ever after?**

yep

**finally, oh and sorry about acting like a three year old, I get excited over fairy tales**

noticed

Mikey: Yeah, but we love her that way

Raph: Hey Sarena wanna tell every one who you're dating?

**Sure, I'm dating Leo!_ hugs_**_ **said turtle**_

_sweatdrops _and this is one of the reasons why I didn't want them to know who your brothers were in the first place

Don: Relax Aneras, You sound like them dating is a bad thing

Well to some people it is

Leo:Name three

Every one in my class, never mind, anyway, thanks for reading, Later!


End file.
